Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island
:Być może szukałeś gry ''Sonic Blast na konsolę Sega Game Gear?'' |Gatunek = Przygodowa, platformówka |Tryby = jednoosobowy |Platformy = Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Saturn, PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Virtual Console}} , często skracana do 'Sonic 3D Blast' lub samego 'Sonic 3D' – gra platformowa z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog, stworzona przez studio Traveller's Tales, a wydana przez Segę w listopadzie 1996 roku. Znana jest przede wszystkim z unikatowego stylu rozgrywki - głównym celem nie jest przejście poziomu, a uratowanie i bezpieczne doprowadzenie do celu ptaszków Flicky. W przeciwieństwie do wielu tytułów, gra rozgrywa się w rzucie izometrycznym. W tym samym roku, gra została przeportowana na konsolę Sega Saturn oraz na PC, w zastępstwie za anulowaną Sonic X-treme. Fabuła Doktor Robotnik odkrywa, że 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu znajduje się na Wyspie Flicky, jednak nigdzie nie może ich znaleźć. Po niedługim czasie odkrywa, że wyspa jest zamieszkana przez ptaki Flicky, a one same pochodzą z innego wymiaru. Mogą one podróżować pomiędzy oboma światami używając wielkich pierścieni. Robotnik postanawia zrobotyzować Flicky i wykorzystać je do zdobycia Szmaragdów. Niedługo potem na wyspę przybywają Sonic, Tails i Knuckles, aby powstrzymać Eggmana. Jest jednak za późno - Sonic odkrywa, że Robotnik już złapał Flicky i zamyka je w robotach. Sonic postanawia uwolnić Flicky oraz powstrzymać Robotnika przed zdobyciem Szmaragdów. Rozgrywka [[Plik:GreenGrove.png|thumb|230px|Przykład rozgrywki w Sonic 3D Blast]]Rozgrywka w grze Sonic 3D Blast różni się od typowej platformówki z serii. Gracz ma widok nie z boku jak w poprzednich grach, ale widzi poziom pod pewnym kątem, co daje złudzenie poziomu 3D. Główny cel gry również został zmieniony. Zamiast po prostu przechodzić poziomy, Sonic musi niszczyć badniki i zabierać ze sobą Flicky, które są w nich uwięzione. Gdy gracz uratuje Flicky, będzie on za nim podążać. Jeżeli gracz zostanie uderzony, zebrane wcześniej Flicky rozproszą się i trzeba będzie je na nowo złapać. Nie ma limitu czasowego, jednakże gracz otrzymuje więcej punktów za szybsze przejście poziomu. Każdy poziom składa się trzech aktów. Dwa pierwsze podzielone są na dwie lub trzy sekcje, każda zawierająca po pięć Flicków do zebrania (wyjątek stanowi drugi akt Panic Puppet Zone, gdzie nie trzeba zbierać Flicków). Każda sekcja zakończona jest zamknięty przejściem z wielkim pierścieniem, który się nad nim unosi. gracz musi zawiesić się na pierścieniu i wrzucić tam zebrane Flicky. Gdy zbierze wszystkie pięć, pierścień zniknie, a przejście otworzy się. Wejście do niego przeniesie gracza do następnej sekcji. Pełni to także funkcję checkpointa. Końcowa sekcja zakończona jest portalem, który wyprowadza Sonica z poziomu. Akt trzeci to walka z bossem, którym jest Doktor Robotnik w jednej z maszyn. Sterowanie również przeszło zmiany. Gracz może poruszać Sonicem w ośmiu kierunkach po planszy, a także może skakać za pomocą przycisków A i C. Sonic został pozbawiony możliwości kucania, patrzenia w górę oraz popychania. Zmienił się sposób wykonywania niektórych ataków - aby się poturlać, gracz musi się rozpędzić a następnie wcisnąć przycisk B. Jeżeli Sonic stoi w miejscu, wciśnięcie B pozwala na użycie Spin Dasha. Będąc w posiadaniu Złotej osłony, gracz może wykonywać Blast Attack, będący pierwowzorem Homing Attacku oraz Stompu. Sposób dostawania się do specjalnych poziomów także został zmieniony. Aby dostać się do specjalnego poziomu, gracz musi znaleźć Tailsa lub Knucklesa, a następnie dać mu 50 pierścieni (jednorazowo lub "na raty"). Jeżeli warunki zostaną spełnione, Sonic trafi do specjalnego poziomu. Zdobycie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu pozwoli graczowi stoczyć walkę z finałową maszyną Doktora Robotnika w The Final Fight. Postacie Flicky Poziomy W Sonic 3D Blast pojawia się 7 poziomów oraz dodatkowy poziom z prawdziwym finałowym bossem. # Green Grove Zone – poziom o tematyce Green Hill. # Rusty Ruin Zone – poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin. # Spring Stadium Zone – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. # Diamond Dust Zone – poziom o tematyce zimowej. # Volcano Valley Zone – poziom o tematyce ognia. # Gene Gadget Zone – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. # Panic Puppet Zone – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. # The Final Fight - dodatkowy – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej dostępny po zdobyciu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. * Specjalny poziom – czternaście specjalnych poziomów, po siedem na postać i po jednym na każdy Szmaragd. Przeciwnicy Scouter|Green Grove Zone|Scouter porusza się po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Hunter|Green Grove Zone|Hunter obraca dookoła siebie swoją kolczastą kulą.}} Snake|Green Grove Zone|Snake wyskakuje spod ziemi co kilka sekund.}} Crock|Rusty Ruin Zone|Crock porusza się po wyznaczonym obszarze w przód i w tył.}} Bee|Rusty Ruin Zone|Bee lata po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Dragfly|Spring Stadium Zone|Dragfly porusza się chaotycznie po dostępnym obszarze.}} Spider|Spring Stadium Zone|Spider kroczy do przodu i do tyłu po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Shell|Spring Stadium Zone|Shell porusza się po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Snowman|Diamond Dust Zone|Snowman ślizga się po lodzie i strzela z armatki w kapeluszu.}} Bunny|Diamond Dust Zone|Bunny podskakuje po dostępnym obszarze.}} Pengo|Diamond Dust Zone|Pengo porusza się po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Bug|Volcano Valley Zone|Bug porusza się po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Firefly|Volcano Valley Zone|Firefly porusza się po dostępnym obszarze.}} Bat|Volcano Valley Zone|Bat porusza się po wyznaczonym obszarze.}} Scorpy|Volcano Valley Zone|Scorpy porusza się w przód i w tył po dostępnym obszarze.}} Octopus|Gene Gadget Zone|Octopus strzela pociskami w gracza.}} Mouse|Gene Gadget Zone|Mouse podąża za graczem.}} Walker|Panic Puppet Zone|Walker strzela pociskami w cztery kierunki.}} Whirl|Panic Puppet Zone|Whirl lata chaotycznie po dostępnym obszarze.}} }} Bossowie Walka z bossem odbywa się w każdym akcie trzecim poziomu. W grze pojawiają się następujący bossowie: * Boss poziomu Green Grove Zone * Boss poziomu Rusty Ruin Zone * Boss poziomu Spring Stadium Zone * Boss poziomu Diamond Dust Zone * Boss poziomu Volcano Valley Zone * Boss poziomu Gene Gadget Zone * Boss poziomu Panic Puppet Zone (finałowy boss) * Walka w The Final Fight (dodatkowy boss) Inne wersje i porty Wersja na Sega Saturn/PC Wersja na Saturna różni się od wersji na Mega Drive'a przede wszystkim grafiką oraz muzyką. Grafika została ulepszona, dodano także zjawiska atmosferyczne takie jak deszcz w Rusty Ruin Zone, śnieg w Diamond Dust Zone lub para w Volcano Valley Zone. Wersja ta posiada również całkowicie nowy soundtrack oraz piosenkę "You're My Hero" graną podczas napisów końcowych. Zostały zmienione tekże poziomy specjalne. Sonic 3D: Director's Cut Sonic 3D: Director's Cut jest modyfikacją oryginalnej gry stworzoną przez jej głównego dewelopera, Jona Burtona. Przywraca ona niektóre usunięte elementy, usprawnia rozgrywkę a także dodaje nowe, jak np. system haseł z wersji gry na SEGA Channel czy Super Sonica. Jest ona nieoficjalna i tworzona przez Burtona niezależnie w wolnym czasie. Kompilacje Sonic 3D Blast został wydany w następujących kompilacjach: * Sonic Mega Collection (2002), * Sonic Mega Collection Plus (2004), * Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (2009). Inne Poza wymienionymi powyżej, Sonic 3D Blast został wydany na Steamie oraz na Wirtualną Konsolę Wii. Komiksowa adaptacja thumb|Okładka numeruW styczniu 1997 roku, wydawnictwo Archie Comics wydało ósmy i ostatni specjalny numer komiksu, w którym, obok dwóch innych historii, zawarta została adaptacja gry Sonic 3D Blast podzielona na trzy części. Opowiada ona o robotyzacji Flicków przez Doktora Robotnika i wejście do ich świata w celu pozyskania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ostatecznie zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez Sonica, a Flicky zderobotyzowane przez Tailsa i Rotora. Krytyka Gra otrzymała mieszane opinie. Podczas gdy niektórzy chwalili grę za grafikę, ścieżkę dźwiękową oraz wymagających bossów, inni krytykowali ją za złe sterowanie oraz nudne poziomy i rozgrywkę. Lepiej ocenianą wersją była wersja na Saturna - recenzenci jako dodatkowe zalety wymieniali przerobione poziomy specjalne oraz dodanie zjawisk atmosferycznych. Ciekawostki * Jest to ostatnia gra z serii wydana na Sega Mega Drive, a zarazem pierwsza wydana na Sega Saturn. * Nieużyta w finałowej wersji piosenka bossa z wersji beta została użyta ponownie w tym samym celu w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. * To druga gra z serii, w której zdobycie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu nie daje możliwości transformacji w Super Sonica. * To druga gra, w której kolor skarpetek Knucklesa jest inny niż być powinien - w grze są one niebieskie, zaś powinny być zielone. Pierwszą grą była Sonic 3 & Knuckles, w której skarpetki Knuckles z cut-scenek były żółte. * Wszystkie nazwy poziomów, podobnie jak w Sonic the Hedgehog CD, są aliteracjami. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1996 roku Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Sega Saturn Kategoria:PC ***